wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Citrusellaeditswikis/Wow... such a dry start to this thing they call "blog"
(Just kidding, I know I could use this blog for fun stuff, but this post particularly was a dry topic I felt the need to cover, so... there. And it's my first! It's number one! :P) So, what do I plan to cover in this post? Mainly my pursuits on the wiki, what I've been doing, what I plan to do. So what are these things? Image tagging (I thought about putting "I can fix it!" in a colon after the above header... but it sounded too stuck up so no.) I've been using AutoWikiBrowser to perform large edits on untagged images. Thus far, the backlog on tagging copyrighted/fairuse images is largely dealt with, and attention can be devoted to other things, like deletion tagging duplicates (perhaps with some stuff I'll cover later) or properly tagging and/or attributing non-fairuse art (or perhaps in some cases, deleting it, depending on the image policy, which I'm not 100% what/if it is here). I've created a bot account (User:PurpleCitrusTagBOT) I'm hoping to get to use for these sorts of tasks (and perhaps to categorize images according to subject as well as a plethora of other little things!), but it will probably remain inactive until it is flagged as a bot (I used it for the last chunk of fairuse tagging to test it since it wouldn't connect to AWB before but now that there's no backlog there and I need to determine how to go about other tasks, I can do most tagging I'm sure of doing manually with this account). I don't know if I'll need to contact Wikia for flagging (and if they require specific processes to have been done re: approval and such), or if it can be done by any old user with the bureaucrat right (things were unclear there, and I don't have the Wikia I used to be a 'crat on to test). :P But yeah. And as a reminder (and maybe a TL;DR), anyone can tag an image right when they upload it! If you use the button on the toolbar (as opposed to using , where it's right out there in the licensing dropdown), it will be hidden behind a "show more" link in the place where you can edit captions and things after uploading. If it is an image from the movie, please try to tag it as fair use! (And if you forget, you can always add to the file's info page.) Template creation I've been making some templates (largely image tags, again) at User:Citrusellaeditswikis/Image template nursery. I don't plan on turning any of these into actual templates without explicit approval/consensus (unless it's something I don't think would be very controversial, like a template used for descriptions/attribution of images a la Wikimedia Commons or something). Some of the templates currently being built there include: *Duplicate deletion tag (pictured right, to make clear the deletion reason and perhaps get the deleting sysop to make sure it's the lower quality of the files) *"Really low-res that should be replaced with higher-res" tag *No attribution *And more! Anybody can edit said page (though it adds one step to a copying process in terms of attribution if there's more than just me doing the editing), and if you want to use the associated testcases page to play with any of the templates, you'll need to take everything but the template you want to test off the nursery page and then transclude it with the proper parameters. Past that, I don't really know what else to say (and this is already getting longer than I expected), so I guess I'm done. Oh, wait. Supremely Divine Overlordship Open those gates so that I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches... I'm kidding. Mostly... Category:Blog posts